Déja vu
by JustDanny
Summary: Y, cuando la ve, Houjun tiene una sensación extraña, una sensación que –como dijo alguien- sólo puede expresar en francés. Déja vu.Y todo vuelve a repetirse, salvo que ahora parece distinto, porque ellos han cambiado. Hikou y Kouran, y él mismo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío.**

**Notas**: Tabla Simbólica de la comunidad 30_vicios de lj; colgado está, por tanto, también en el mío (http: / isarn punto livejournal punto com/), con más capítulos y tal. Lo de colgarlo aquí también es por plagiarme un poco a mí misma.^^

**Notas2**: Esto es un AU (no, no es un susto, ni un grito). Un AU es un universo alternativo, pero en inglés, que suena más guay. Por tanto, y puesto que es un AU, hay ciertas cosas... raras. Para empezar, está esto de la reencarnación. Los personajes se han reencarnado, sí. Por lo menos, algunos. Así que están en nuestro mundo, sin que parezca extraño ni nada de eso, y las cosas... cambian un poco.

* * *

**Déja vu**

_** (Ilusión)**_

La primera vez que la ve le parece una ilusión. Una aparición, algo mágico que, en realidad, no tiene derecho alguno a ser real. Tienen ocho años, y algo muy dentro de él le dice que es _ella_.

No sabe muy bien quién tendría que ser _ella_, pero de momento le basta.

La ilusión se presenta enseguida –Kouran, dice que se llama, y a Houjun le parece el nombre más bonito que jamás haya escuchado, aunque no sabe exactamente por qué- y le pide que le enseñe el barrio, el colegio, el mundo. Y de pronto se hace difícil recordar dónde van, o por qué, y la niña-ilusión se ríe un poco y a Houjun le arden las orejas y se siente el ser más estúpido del Universo. Pero es sólo un segundo, porque luego ella dice _Eres muy gracioso, ¿sabes?_, y se sonroja un poquito, y eso lo hace todo más fácil. Un poco.

Y decide que ya sabe dónde quiere llevarla. Hikou se va a enfadar, seguro, porque prometieron que nada de niñas –porque las niñas son raras y tontas y se quejan cuando se ensucian mucho-, pero es que Hikou no conoce a Kouran, y cuando la conozca le dará la razón; Kouran no es una niña, sino un espejismo. Algo mágico.

No se puede decir que sea amor a primera vista, claro, porque son muy niños y el amor es, en verdad, algo en lo que Houjun nunca ha pensado y en lo que no quiere pensar. Es sólo que Kouran tiene el pelo de un color precioso y los ojos más azules que ha visto nunca, y tiene pecas y pone cara de asombro cuando, por fin, llegan a su rincón secreto. Suyo y de Hikou. Nadie más lo conoce –nadie más lo conocía, al menos. Ahora también es un poco de ella.

Y, cuando le tira un puñado de tierra a la cabeza mientras se ríe –una risa histérica-, Kouran deja de ser una simple ilusión, y se vuelve un poco más real.

Sólo un poco.

* * *

**Danny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Advertencias**: AU

* * *

**Déja vu**

**_(Intriga)_**

A Hikou no le gusta, de entrada. Es pequeñita y pecosa, y se ríe como si Houjun –_su _amigo antes que el de ella- fuese el niño más gracioso del mundo. Que quizás lo sea, por supuesto –Hikou nunca se había parado a pensarlo, la verdad-, pero eso no le da derecho a nada. Menos aún a _entrar_ en _su_ mundo. En _su_ vida.

Debería enfadarse con Houjun, supone. Por traerla, y por ponerse tan rojo cuando le dice algo, y por ser tan tonto tonto tonto. Pero prefiere echarle las culpas a ella; las niñas son todas iguales, se dice.

Kouran le saluda con una sonrisa; eso le molesta. No debería sonreír. ¿No se da cuenta que está invadiendo una propiedad privada? Su padre siempre dice que eso no puede hacerse. Que es un delito. Así que Kouran se ha convertido en una criminal, a sólo unos pasos de la cadena perpetua. O algo así. Y, aún así, sonríe.

Le chispean los ojos, cuando lo hace. Azules e infinitos, alegres. Unos ojos que prometen la eternidad, el mundo. Luego, le tira barro, como hace con Houjun a todas horas.

Y Hikou tiene que reconocer que le intriga, esa niña. Así que puede que le deje quedarse un tiempo. Pero sólo por eso, porque tiene curiosidad.

Quizás no todas las niñas sean iguales, al fin y al cabo.

* * *

**Danny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece

* * *

**Déja vu**

**_Ventana_**

Miran caer la lluvia, al otro lado, gota tras gota; golpea el suelo y lo llena todo de barro, de tierra húmeda y blanda, y sucia.

Kouran suspira, y se deja caer al suelo. Sus amigos hacen lo mismo, aunque sin el suspiro. Un suspiro es algo muy femenino, supone ella, y se sonríe un poco para sí. Al fin y al cabo, y a pesar de los años, ellos siguen siendo niños. Aún miran con hostilidad a todas las chicas –menos a ella, claro, pero es que ella no es sólo una chica: es _Kouran_, y eso la hace muy diferente-, y por nada del mundo querrían ser comparados con una de ellas.

Así que no suspiran, pero se sientan frente a la ventana a ver caer la lluvia. Houjun lleva el uniforme caro del colegio caro en el que sus padres han tenido la feliz idea de matricularle; Kouran estuvo a punto de llorar cuando se enteró, a principios de curso. Siempre han estado juntos, desde que se conocieron –hace ya cuatro años-, y ahora alguien lo apartaba de ellos. De Hikou, y de ella misma. Y es extraño, entrar en clase y descubrir que ya no son tres.

Aún así, siguen siendo amigos. Los mejores. Igual que antes. O casi.

El golpeteo monótono de las gotas contra el cristal lo llena todo; parece música de fondo, música ideada para matarles de aburrimiento. Kouran no puede apartar la mirada de la ventana, de todo lo que hay más allá. Y de sus reflejos, de los niños sentados en el cristal; Hikou es más grande y fuerte que su amigo, y ella misma empieza a cambiar. Tienen doce años. Tienen doce años y, en la ventana, quizás los tengan siempre.

La lluvia sigue cayendo. Kouran tiene un escalofrío.

* * *

**Danny**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: para Kristy SR -aunque esta posible pareja no sea lo tuyo-

* * *

**Déja vu**

_Dependencia_

No debería ser así, claro. Es lo bastante mayor como para enfrentarse al mundo él solo, como para no depender de nadie. Bueno, quizás de sus padres; pero eso es normal.

Y, sin embargo, a Houjun le cuesta ponerse el uniforme, cada mañana, y coger el autobús.

Se siente raro, este año; se siente extraño al ponerse el uniforme y colocarse bien el pelo, rebelde y rubio, y coger la mochila y bajar a la parada de autobús. Hoy es martes; los martes tiene gimnasia nada más empezar, recuerda, así que echa una toalla limpia y ropa para cambiarse en la mochila. Y baja las escaleras saltando, y procura poner una sonrisa.

Sus padres creen que es lo mejor, esto. Que le están asegurando el futuro; en su antiguo colegio les dijeron que debían cambiarle, que era lo bastante inteligente como para seguir otro ritmo, un ritmo distinto del que encontraría, por ejemplo, en el colegio donde están Hikou y Kouran.

Les echa de menos.

Sus compañeros son simpáticos, por supuesto. No es que pueda quejarse de ellos; ni siquiera se han metido con él. Nunca. Y es que Houjun tiene una facilidad asombrosa para caer en gracia, para hacer amigos; es justo al contrario que Hikou, que siempre acaba peleando con todos. Y eso le hace preocuparse por su amigo, de vez en cuando.

Le da un poco de miedo subir al autobús, a pesar de que, está seguro, alguien le está guardando el sitio. Y no debería ser así; es lo bastante mayor como para enfrentarse al mundo solo. Sin Kouran, sin Hikou.

Pero no puede.

Quizás sí que tenga un poco de dependencia, se dice. Pero tampoco puede ser tan malo.

* * *

**Danny**


End file.
